Matrix Book 1: Connections
by R-Mac
Summary: Taking place a couple of years after the events of Digimon Tamers. The Tamers have retrieved their Digimon at this point. A New Kid's arrival in the tamers hometown causes his life to lose all normality. Rated for language and other possible things.
1. Story Preview

_"In my short life, I've learned that nothing can be taken at face value. In a world where you hear reports every other day of unusual events happening in Japan, weather it's an earthquake, a volcanic eruption, or the most unusual of all, strange monster attacks that almost seems like they come out of Godzilla movies. Now I might have to deal with any of these things occurring. My life left all normality behind the day my father received a call, a call about a job offer in Japan. At the time I had no idea what was beginning, but my first day there, became the end of my old life, and the beginning of something I never saw coming."_

* * *

><p>I am in need of suggestions for character names. I have an idea for a digimon, and another character(a girl), all I need are name suggestions.<p> 


	2. A New Beginning

Real quickly for those of you who have already read this chapter, I decide to re-do some parts of this story as I had a brainstorm recently and a couple tips were given to me, and I'd like to give a big thanks to Blazing Chaos for the tips.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and it's characters. Though I do own the OC's introduced in this story, you can figure out which ones I'm talking about.**

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon: Matrix<strong>

_**By R-Mac**_

**Book 1**

**Connections**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**A New Beginning**

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 5th, 2009<strong>_

_**3:00 PM CT**_

_**Evans Residence | Oconomowoc, Wisconsin**_

"What do you mean, we're moving?"

"Your father just got a job overseas, great pay, good benefits, and it's in a beautiful place."

"What about me?"

"Jaden, your going to."

"That's not what I meant. I meant, what about asking me if this is what I wanted? Now I have to leave my friends, and this town that we've lived in for my entire life? Not only that but we're leaving a nice small town for a freaking concrete jungle?"

"Listen young man, you count yourself lucky that you avoided that other word."

The conversation that began calm and reassuring between a loving grandmother and her grandson had turned into an argument. Telling the teen that him and his father were relocating to a new world, at least in his mind it may as well be one, was not going as smooth as his grandma had hoped.

"Please mom, calm down, you don't have to scald him, I probably would have the same reaction if I was in his shoes right now."

"I understand that Richard, but that does not excuse the fact that his behavior is this erratic."

"When did you agree to this dad?" The boy asked, finally reentering the conversation after calming down while his parents talked.

"I received the call back in May, I accepted the job offer and I start at the end of August." Jaden's dad responded to his son. "Besides, I believed we needed a new start. It's been a few years since the accident and I feel we really need to move on now. Like your grandmother told you, the job offer had a some very good benefits and great pay so we won't be as strapped for cash as we are right now."

"Fine, when are we moving then?" Jaden questioned as he looked down remembering the accident that took his mother away from him.

"Well we have to start packing tomorrow, and we are moving at the beginning of August. That way we get there in time for you to get signed up and prepared for high school there, and we can get situated, fortunately for us, my new boss said they would arrange all the accomidations getting there and housing."

The boy just kept staring at his feet, looking at his skater shoes and his cargo shorts, the camo green color faded a bit from obvious over use by the 14 year old kid. Completing the outfit was a green shirt with a big 'G' on it and Green Bay Packers writen around the 'G' on the shirt. "I guess I could try to make the best of it. I suppose there's gonna be a lot more room to free run considering it's full of a lot of places that would make great obsticles."

"You know I'll never understand your fascination with this 'free running' you constantly partake in."

"At least it's some kind of exercise." Jaden's grandma interjected, as oblivious as her son's in their concern over their sons interests.

* * *

><p><strong><em>August 3rd, 2009<em>**

**_2:00 pm JST_**

**_Evans Residence | Shinjuku Ward_**

"Jaden! Wake up now, it's two o'clock in the afternoon!" Patricia Evans exclaimed, yelling from the kitchen towards the bedroom where a groggy 15 year old boy slowly opens the door, and literally slides out and towards the couch in front of the TV. However, rather than sitting down, the boy falls face first over the arm rest and onto the couch.

"Jaden, how is it your still tired?" His grandma askedn, confused as to how a normally energetic and hyperactive kid, could still be crashed down at the current time.

"Isn't Tokyo like, fourteen hours ahead of Wisconsin?" Jaden responds, his words sounding somewhat muffled as his body refused to move from it's current position, with his face stuffed into a couch cushion.

"Well… yeah, but still. You'll have to get used to this, you do start school tomorrow."

At that last part Jaden shot up off the couch like a bullet with a confused and surprised hybrid look on his face. "Wait, tomorrow? I thought it was a little later this month?"

"No it isn't."

"Ugh,… okay, where and what is this school I'm attending?"

"Shinjuku High School."

"Why am I even asking, you'll probably just drive me to the school anyways so I actually get there."

"I don't really think that'll work, traffic here is way too chaotic for that. And you father doesn't want me driving around here for my own safety according to him."

"So I have to walk? And where is dad?" Jaden exclaimed looking around realizing the absence of the eldest person in the house.

"Well he went to meet his boss, and then he's coming home."

"Oh… alright."

"Can you get dressed, I need you to go run an errand for me."

"Fine, what's this errand?"

"I need you to get some supplies I need to make dinner, I'll write it down cause I know you'll just forget it."

Jaden nodded and turned to walk back into the bedroom, still a bit tired as he walked right into the half opened door. His Pat just shook her head and went back to sorting the silverware into a drawer. "What a bright kid, Jaden turned out to be." She thought as she heard a yelp in pain after hearing a second bumping sound come out of the bedroom.

"AHHHH, SON OF A GUN!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>2:45 pm JST<em>**

**_Matsuki Residence | Shinjuku Ward_**

"I swear to god I'll never understand why Guilmon can practically inhale all that bread and still be hungry," a voice is heard, coming from a redheaded girl leaning against a wall with one headphone in her ear and attached to an MP3 player, other than the headphones and mp3 player the redhead was wearing a light blue and white top with a light blue heart in the center as well as jeans.

"I don't understand it either Rika, and I'm the one who created him." Responded a brown haired boy wearing a blue short sleeved sweatshirt grey pants that went down to just past his knees. Both the girl and boy were staring at the red dinosaur-like digimon, with black markings on his body, scarfing down roll after roll of bread, "But that's just one of many things that I don't understand at this moment in time."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you here exactly? You've never come here before and just out of the blue you decide to pay me and Guilmon a visit? It's a bit mind numbing trying to figure out the reasons."

"Oh… well I wanted to tell you and Henry something, but Henry's still out of town, from what you told me. At least that also means that Terriermon is not here, so that's a plus."

"For us, yeah. I doubt Henry is having a good time with Terriermon's constant bad timing with jokes."

"Bad timing? That would be any time for him."

"Yeah your probably right. So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

An unsure look came across the face of Rika, not knowing really how to explain what she had gone to Takato's home/parent's business, "Uhhhh… well I just wanted to tell you guys that I managed to talk my mom into letting me attend public school."

"Oh that's great I guess… Wait a sec, does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yep, I'm going to be attending Shinjuku Upper High School, with you guys."

"That's awesome to hear, I guess that means everyone will be together at the same time for the first time in what seems like forever."

"Please don't say that, cause that just reminds me that that moron Kazu will be near by everyday."

Takato smiled as he began scratching the back of his head, "Yeah, even I tend to get tired of being around him for long periods of time."

"Is it just me or are you actually agreeing with me?" Rika asked, a playful smirk appearing on her face as she sees Takato's face turn red from embarrassment.

"What would give you that idea?"

"For one thing, you've always kind of defended Kazu before, and just like that you're even saying he's a bit annoying. If I didn't know any better, I say you had a crush on me and just want to make me happy."

"Well… I… Uh…" Takato began to contemplate an answer to Rika's accusation, but was saved by the sound of someone entering the bakery. He had been told by his parents to keep watch over the store while they were out running errands together, it's something Takato never thought he'd ever see.

"Hello? Is anyone here? The sign out front said you're open." Asked a boy, about the same age as Takato and Rika, who was wearing a pair of black shorts, a red t-shirt with a white 'W' on it, and black, grey & light blue sneakers, covering his head was a baseball cap that was being worn backwards. Takato glanced around the corner for a second before walking out to greet the customer who had just entered his parents' bakery.

"Welcome, sorry for the wait, slow day here." Takato says, masking his conversation with his friend.

"Yeah, looks that way. Anyways my grandma sent me here to pick up a few things that are on this list." The boy said, handing a piece of paper to Takato, half of the items already were crossed off, he glanced over it for a second before heading to get the different types of bread that were on there. In the mean time, Rika, who had grown a bit bored walked out from the back to see what was going on, upon seeing the kid in front of her a friendly smile formed on her face.

The boy saw this and smiled and waved as he looked towards her, "Oh, uh… hi there."

"Hey, you're new around here aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, me and my dad just moved here."

"Where are you from?" Takato questioned, as he never glanced back as he finished putting the bread in the bag he had.

"The U.S."

"I see, so you're an American." Rika responded as the boy nodded, confirming the redhead's response.

"Yeah, I am. Anyways, my names Jaden."

"I'm Rika, and the gogglehead over there is Takato."

"Nice to meet you two."

"Takato, I'm all out of bread to eat." A voice interjected into the conversation as Guilmon came out from the back and stopped as he saw Jaden standing right there in front of him. Jaden on the other hand just stood there, looking at the dinosaur digimon as he turned to the other two humans in the building as he pointed to the Guilmon.

"Uhhh, you do know there's a dinosaur in here right?" Jade asked staring at the red dino, slightly frightened at the sight, yet at the same time intrigued.

"Yeah, that there's Guilmon, he's a digimon and my partner." Takato explained, introducing his partner, who stared at Jaden intently wondering who this was.

"So I take it he's friendly?"

"Of course he is, unless there's a wild digimon that bioemerges near by," Rika explained, reentering the converstation. "Then you might wanna get out of his way."

"You're not freaked out about this at all? I mean, your looking at something the majority of people would freak out at the mere sight of him." Takato asked, wondering why the kid who was just about the same size as him and Rika, if not a bit taller.

"Of course I'm a little freaked out. All though, I kind of expected to see something unusual. I just didn't expect to see something like this, this soon after moving here."

"Well there's actually more where Guilmon came from." Rika responded, letting Jaden know that this wouldn't be a once in a lifetime kind of thing.

"So I guess that means, you have a partner too?"

"Yes, her name is Renamon, she looks a bit like a kitsune, or a yellow fox, which ever you'd prefer to describe it, and I'd like to warn you, you probably should watch what you say about her, cause she could very well be here right now."

"Huh? How's that work?"

"Because I can mask my visibility to others." A voice explains from behind Jaden, who in turn spins around, coming face to face with said Yellow Fox Digimon.

"I see. Well I should be getting home, my grandma will more than likely start to think I got lost." Ryan said, slowly turning around as he realized he was telling the truth regardless of what his gut was telling him. He handed the money to Takato, who in turn handed him the bread. "Thanks, I'll probably see you two again soon."

"Bye." Everyone simultaneously responded, Guilmon obviously being the loudest one out of the four. After Jaden had left Takato looked to Rika, who returned the glance causing Takato's redish face color to return again.

"So what was it you were going to say before that kid arrived?"

"Why does it matter if I answer or not, you'll just think I'm being sappy and I know you hate people who act that way." Takato responded _"What is up with her lately, something is up with her."_

"Just keep talking, the more you mention anything related to me, the more my suspicions seem true to their word. Though if my accusations are true, it might complicate things between you and Jeri."

"It would definitely make things interesting. Wait what, there's nothing going on between me and Jeri."

"Regardless, you still aren't going to answer my question are you?"

"Nope, besides your not one to ask questions like that."

"Who says I'm not trying messing around with you?"

Takato stares at Rika, suddenly confused and unknowing of the girls true intentions, "Well… ummm…"

"Well I guess with that I'll be on my way. I'll be seeing you gogglehead." Rika waves as she leaves while Renamon follows her.

Once a good distance away from the bakery and certainly out of earshot of both Guilmon and Takato, Renamon looked at Rika with a bit of concern on her, normally expressionless, face. "Those questions you were interrogating Takato with, they weren't meant for him to actually answer, were they?"

"I needed to know Renamon, I just needed to know…"

"If he shared the same feelings?" Renamon finished the sentence as Rika appeared to be hesitating to do the same.

"Y…yeah."

"It's quite a wonder."

"What?"

"The human heart, it makes decisions you never thought would even be glanced at. You have definitely changed since we first met. From being that person that only cared about being the best, not even flinching at the possibility of losing me at any given moment, to being someone who truly cares about her friends and family. I believe we can actually pinpoint the catalyst of your change in personality."

"Pinpoint a catalyst?"

"Yes, I have to believe that it was the day we met Takato and Guilmon."

"Maybe you're right."

"I strongly believe I am. I can only imagine what you would be like today if you hadn't met Takato. You could be the same as you were three years ago, or worse."

"I don't understand, what do you mean worse?"

"I mean, you could become so anti-social, you might have just spit, or even punched, in someone's face for even walking in the same direction you were."

"I guess that's true, I don't even want to imagine me being like that at all. I guess, my fathers absence has something to do with my emotions towards everyone back then. Just look at

Takato and Henry, they have fathers and they look like nothing could ever rip the smiles off their face."

"Unless they are stuck in a room with Terriermon for twenty-four hours."

"Yeah that's actually a good exception."

* * *

><p>"Takato?"<p>

"Yeah Guilmon, what's up?" The goggle headed boy said to the red dinosaur-like digimon partner of his.

"What was Rika talking about?"

"Uh… I don't follow. What are you talking about exactly boy?"

"She asked if you had a crush on her. Does that mean you want to sit on her?"

"What? No, that's not what it means at all." A look of confusion crossing his face as he realized what Guilmon said.

"Well, what does she mean then?"

"Well a crush is something that people refer to when… umm…" Takato pauses in mid sentence as he tries to figure out exactly how he was going to explain this. It's wasn't like someone ever came prepared to answer a question like the ones Rika and Guilmon were asking him. "A crush is when someone likes another person but they don't know exactly how to tell that person."

"I think I understand what a crush is. But why did she ask you if you had one on her?"

"That, I don't really have an answer for. I'm as much in the dark about that as you are."

"Oh."

At that moment Takato's gold and white D-Arc started to beep and he held it out as the compass appeared. "Guilmon, we have a problem."

"It's a Digimon isn't it?"

"Yeah, we have to get out of here and go see if it's a real threat, but I have to wait till my parents get…"

Takato's voice tailed off at that moment as the front door open and, as if something was granting his every wish, his parents walked through. _"Wow, talk about a lucky break."_

"Takato, we're… oh never mind, I thought you'd be either upstairs or in the back."

"Nope I'm right here," Takato said smiling as he took the apron he had been wearing and threw it over a chair.

"Wait a minute young man. Where do you think you're going?"

"There's a digimon somewhere in the city, I have to go check it out." Takato explained, leaving the building before his mother could even open her mouth to object.

"Sometimes, I wonder if that boy cares more about fighting dangerous creatures than he does about his own family."

"I'm sure he would prefer to spend time with us, I doubt he could actually put anything first before his family." Takato's dad said, attempting to cheer his wife up.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we're too late!"<p>

"What?"

"I've tried to get a tracker and prevent the wild one from bioemerging. But I was only able to place a tracker on it, bioemergence is now one hundred percent certain."

"Alright, prepare for any and all situations that might occur. Tally, prepare a cover story to use for the time being. We don't know what this could be, and there's no guarantee that those kids would be able to take care of it without collateral damage."

"If I may sir. Why on earth are we still doing this? The majority of the public all know about Digimon." Questioned the light brown haired woman sitting in the chair with her back to Riley.

"I know that, but we still can't let the people panic like they did during the Deva attacks or the D-Reaper incident." The blonde haired man responded, all the while clicking his lighter as he stared up at the panoramic screen.

"I guess that makes sense. I'll get right on it." Tally finished as she continued on with the typing on the rainbow colored keypad in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinjuku Park | Shinjuku Ward<em>**

**_4:30 pm JST_**

A kid sat on the bench, he had grass stains along parts of his t-shirt, sweat dripping down his forehead and his mouth agape as he attempted to catch his breath. He looked around at his surroundings, but every time he started to look forward again, his attention was brought to two towers that made up a government building. He kept shaking his head, dismissing a thought that something was foreboding about the building.

"Aside from that buildings creepy vibe, I say I might have found the perfect place to practice my free running. And man am I tired." Jaden looked down to his watch and realized what time it was, he had dropped off the groceries his grandmother and told her he would be back by five to help her prepare dinner.

He looked around one last time before standing up and beginning to walk away. Jaden had passed by an old shed and a baseball diamond when suddenly a small tremor shot through the ground, throwing him off balance.

"Huh? What in the hell was that?" Jaden spun around looking to see what if he was just imagining things, after a second he began to walk towards home again. He had taken a couple of steps when suddenly a geyser shot out of the ground just a few feet in front of him.

"Ahhhhh!" Jaden fell backwards on his butt as a fog like cloud settled in around the area, causing him to cover his eyes from irritation while they adjusted to the change of the enviroment. "What is going on!"

The 15-year old removed his arm from in front of his eyes only to still see a faint figure in front of him, his sight still adjusting. After a few seconds his sight finally focused itself and his eyes widened in confusion as the figure turned out to look like an animal of some kind.

The creature looked like some kind of wolf-coyote hybrid animal. It stood on all four legs and seemed to be between two and a half to three and a half feet from the ground to it's shoulder, and two dark blue stripes were across it's back one one by it's head and the other by its hind legs. The rest of it's fur seemed to alter between light grey and light brown. The creature didn't seem to have noticed Jaden staring at it just yet but Jaden was still frozen in shock over what he was seeing.

_"Is that a... another digimon?"_ the stunned teen thought as he slowly started to crawl backwards towards a nearby tree to hide behind.

**SNAP!**

Jaden stopped instantly and looked down, and was relieved to see he had only broken a twig in half. However the sound had alerted the digimon who turned it's attention around to see the boy, who realized it was too late to try and hide at this started to drip down Jaden's face as the danger level rose in his mind, '_Not good, not good, this is so not good.'_

"A human?" the wild dog like digimon muttered out loud after a few awkwardly quiet moments had passed. He then took a few steps closer to the kid who didn't do what his mind was screaming at him. The digimon stopped about a foot or two in front of him.

"Hey kid, is this the human world?"

"Uhhhh..." Jaden contemplated wether it was okay to answer the question or to yell for help. "Y-yeah, this is the human world."

"Hmmm, well this is unexpected." The creature pondered out loud, while mentally scratching his head."You're telling me... Wait a second, aren't scared of me?"

"Why would I be? You don't seem as hostile like you did a few seconds before."

"Well I've always heard that most humans are fearful of digimon like me."Jaden started to get back up to his feet as the digimon he had been conversing with watched him. "How on earth did you get here?"

"I'm not su..."

**"DIAMOND STORM!"**

"GET DOWN!" The digimon jumped forward pushing Jaden backwards and back onto his butt as diamond-like projectiles exploded upon impact with the ground.

"Renamon careful, you almost hit that ki... Jaden?" a different voice spoke up. The source's eyes widening as she saw who the attack had almost hit.

"Kid, get to safety!" The digimon growled at the kid as he and Jaden stared at Renamon who had an mixed expression of both confusion and fear that she had made a terrible mistake in attacking with him so close to the intended target.

"Jaden! Get out of here, it's not safe for you.!" Rika yelled as Takato came running up from behind.

"What's going on here!"

"Renamon almost inadvertently attacked Jaden when trying to hit that digimon in front of him." Rika explained as she turned to Takato.

"I never meant to hit him, I misjudged his distance from that digimon." Renamond defended.

Takato quickly took out his D-Arc and looked at the digimon as was Guilmon, the latter growling fiercely a. As he stared back at the d-arc's screen a look of confusion crossed his face as an uncommon sentence showed on the screen.

"No data available?"

"What did you just say?" Rika said as she looked at Takato who started to scratch his in confusion.

"There's no data on this digimon."

"How is that even possible?"

"Regardless of whether we know what this digimon is, we need to take him out before he becomes a much bigger threat." Renamon exclaimed quickly diving forward at the digimon. Jaden saw this and dove out of the way, and in the process tipped off the wild dog digimon.

**"POWER PAW!"**

Renamon threw a fist right at the back of the digimon's head only to go right threw it. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sudden absence of a solid opponent.

"What? Where did he…"

**"BLITZKRIEG!"**

Renamon felt a sharp pain shoot through her body as another body slamed into her back at an incredible velocity.

"RENAMON!" Rika and Takota yelled in unison as Renamon slammed into a tree the digimon that had connected with the attack.

"Where… did that… come… from?" Renamon grunted as she tried to regain her composure. "Why did that

"Why are you attacking me?" The coyote like digimon said as he walked up to the kitsune, who was slowly getting up.

"Because... you're a dangerous digimon... and I have to... protect the others."

"But I haven't done anything to warrant this." His attention quickly was diverted as he sensed another on-coming danger.

**"PYRO SPHERE!"**

The attack from the saurian's attack came at the digimon at a rapid pace only to pass threw the target in the same way Renamon's had, and slam into the same tree causing it to start to fall.

**"BLITZKRIEG!"**

The attack struck Guilmon, who fell backwards. The digimon landed on his feet right in front of the two tamers and glared directly at them.

"STOP ATTACKING ME!" It asserted to the two who stared back at him dumbfounded that both their digimon had been handled easily and hadn't even landed a blow to it. He turned and stared to runaway only to stop when something caught his attention.

"BACK OFF, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"

Everyone's attention quickly averted towards where Jaden had gone and saw him backing up slowly, frustration crossing his face as he stared down the thing that had caused his outburst, a digimon that looked half-man, half-horse and it's weapon in it's hand primed to fire.

"Is that a Centarumon?" Takato said as alarm showed on both his and Rika's faces, they were in no position to help as both Renamon and Guilmon were still trying to recover from the attacks they received from the mystery digimon.

Jaden fell to his butt as the centaur digimon could be heard snickering at his target who was defenseless.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT A DIGIMON! I'M A HUMAN!"

"You think I care, you attacked me and now you will pay."

"I didn't attack you I ran into you."

**"SOLAR RAY!"**

Jaden shield his arms in a hopeless attempt a defending himself.

**"FROST LIGHTNING!"**

A beam of ice struck the horse-man digimon causing his hand to become encased in ice. The attack was at the point of no return and blasted the ice causing his hand to explode, soon followed the rest of his form as it dispersed into data which was absorbed by the wild dog digimon who turned and fled from the area.

"What just happened?" Jaden asked as he removed his arms from his eyes and saw nothing in front of him.

"Did that digimon just defeat a champion level digimon in one shot?" Rika said, wide eyed and confused.

"Didn't he save Jaden at the same time too?" Takato added on, saying what Rika was thinking at the same time. _"Did we make a horrible decision in attacking him."_

Everyone looked in the direction that the digimon fled, deciding it was best to not follow it for the time being. After which they ran up to Jaden who had started to get to his feet.

"Jaden, are you alright?" Rika asked as Renamon and Guilmon joined them after regaining their composure.

"I think so, what just happened?" Jaden replied as he reached his feet and looked around.

"To be honest, we don't honestly know, our digimon have never been taken down that easily at least not against a rookie level digimon." Takato answered, sounding just as confused as Jaden had.

"How do you know it's a rookie?" Jaden responded, asking a different, yet similar question.

"It's a little obvious, he's too small to be anything above rookie and he's too big to be anything below it." Rika replied, explaining Takato's response.

"We need answers and the only one who could answer is that digimon, we need to find him."

"How in the world are we going to do that, he had to have found a hiding place by now." Takato implied, the others nodding in agreement aside from Jaden who didn't quite understand everything that was being said.

"I suppose I could search for him, I should have better luck finding him than the rest of us." Renamon volunteered to the others.

"Alright, go find him, either ask him to come with you to talk to us, or ask him any question you can think of." Rika agreed to her as Renamon nodded.

"As you wish." At that last sentence Renamon vanished as she went in search of the mystery digimon that everyone was wondering about.

"Shit, I gotta get home or my grandmother will call the army in to search for me." Jaden piped up looking at his watch realizing he was now running late, no amount of excuses he could think of would explain why he was late.

"Alright, hopefully we'll meet up again someday." Takato said shaking Jaden's hand as Rika nodded and began to walk the direction to her home.

"I should be getting home as well," Rika responded as Takato and Jaden watched her leave.

"She does that a lot doesn't she." Jaden said after a few seconds.

"Yeah, she does." Takato responded as Jaden turned to walk home.

"Sounds like she would be fun at parties, see ya."

"Yeah I bet she would," Takato replied as he walked his way home, though one thought kept blindsiding him the whole time. _'Is Rika right? Do I like her more than I thought I did.'_

* * *

><p>Well a new journey begins for the Tamers, with some unknown and known allies, one which they don't really know what to think of since the situation they just witnessed. Before you people ask in the reviews, the city mentioned at the beginning is in fact an actual town name, I know this cause I lived there for a while.<p>

A lot of questions are left to be answered, almost every single one involves that mystery digimon.

Read, Review, and Whatever else you can think of.


	3. Finding A Purpose

Thanks to those who have reviewed my story so far, this whole fan fiction took me a while to plan out and it's taking less time to write then I expected. Also for those who have read my other story Bakugan: Rebellion, don't worry about the lack of an update, I have placed that one on hiatus for the time being, I don't know much about Bakugan and most of the stuff I've written so far has been mostly attributed to research I've done on it. Anyways, without further delay, onto chapter 2.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and it's characters. Though I do own the OC's introduced in this story, you can figure out which ones I'm talking about.**

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon: Matrix<strong>

_**By R-Mac**_

**_Book 1_**

**_Connections_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Finding A Purpose**

* * *

><p><strong>August 3rd, 2009<strong>

**10:30 PM JST**

**Roof of Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building | Shinjuku Ward**

It was a normal night for the area, though a bit out of the ordinary for the ones who knew about the park being a hotbed of digital activity. The calm steady flow of foot traffic suddenly being rippled as a burst of wind cuts threw the crowds like a knife through butter. Though this wind wasn't a normal kind, it acted as if it was on a set path, cutting in and out of the droves and at one point swiping away a sandwich out of an unsuspecting bystander. Suddenly the wind turns into a blur that charges at a large skyscraper as if it was trying to knock it over. However at the last second the blur turned in an upwards direction and started up the side of the building with relative precision and ease. Running up each window pane without a hesitation of movement.

The blur finally arrived at the top of the building that was secretly housing the headquarters of Hypnos. Slowing down to reveal that it was digimon that was behind the blur and wind. It stopped and stepped up to the edge of the roof and stared down at the ground below, watching the droves of people walking back and forth, on their way home from either restaurants or clubs, it didn't appear that there were many kids out and about, and it was probably best that they weren't given what time is was.

"How is it that these humans can just go about there lives without a worry or care about anything that could happen?" The digimon pondered out loud, not knowing or caring if anyone was listening. "Regardless of my opinion of these things on my mind, I have to find out why I'm here, what am I suppose to be looking for?"

His thoughts kept returning to the events from earlier in the day, his arrival in the human world, his meeting with a kid who was not scared of him, the attacks from two other digimon, the centaur digimon he had struck down in one blow. All these events had happened, but one event constantly battered it's way to the forefront of his mind leading to the same question everytime. "Why did I save that kid? What part would he have in my purpose that would force me into saving a strange being I had only just met minutes before? WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS?"

"Sounds like you have a situation on your hands and you need answers for them."

"What the hell?" The digimon's head shot up and turned around slightly startled at the sudden appearance of a new voice. He continued to looked around, seemingly alone on the roof of a tower that seemed to dwarf anything around it. "Is someone there?"

At that moment he found himself face to face with a yellow bipedal fox, that seemed to practically tower over his form, a serious, yet amused, stare was on her face as she looked down at the dog-like digimon who had both a confused and surprised look on his face, as he had no idea that anyone would find him, let alone one who had attacked him earlier in the day.

"What are you doing here? I already told you and your friends, I don't want to fight."

"I'm not here to fight, I am here to talk." The kitsune explained, hoping that she could convince the coyote-wolf hybrid she was there in peace.

"Why would you want to talk now, when just hours ago you were trying to destroy me?"

"Because before we had no reason to ask questions. We realized we made a big mistake after you saved Jaden."

"Jaden? You mean that boy?"

"Yes, and actually that's one of the questions I wanted to ask you about. Why did you save him?"

"I… I don't really know? My mind kept telling me to run, but my instincts just kept telling me to protect him at all costs."

"Hmm, sounds like there's a link you and him share that is unknown to both of you two just yet."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"What I mean is it's possible your destiny and his are intertwined."

"Ummm, maybe your right, I mean I came here to the human world to find my purpose in life. This could very well be what I'm looking for, could I really be looking for a human partner. Add to that I might have already found him."

"Jaden did seem a bit concerned for you after you left."

"He did?"

"Yes, although he didn't show it in his facial expressions, the tone in his voice had hints of concern and worry in them."

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?

"You could find him, show him your okay, and maybe in the process figure out your reason for saving his life."

"I guess he would owe me for that, but I'm not one to hold someone to a debt."

"I almost forgot, what is your name?" The fox digimon asked as she crossed her arms and proceeded to sit down and crossed her legs at the same time.

"Oh, ummm… It's Kryomon." He responded as he too proceeded to sit down, at least sit down in a canine's sense of the term.

"Any idea as to why any information about you came up on my partner and her friend's D-Arc's Kryomon?"

"What exactly is a D-Arc?"

"It's actually a digivice, a contraption that kind of serves as the symbol of our partnerships with our humans."

"Oh, I see. I have no idea why anyways. But I don't know much about partners and these items you and those other ones are talking about."

"Okay then, may I ask why Guilmon and my attacks had no effect on you?"

"Now that I can answer. I am able to move at an extreme rate of speed. What you and your little dino friend hit was simply the remnants of my body being in that spot, I had dodged your attacks mere seconds before impact."

"Well that is impressive, you obviously don't use a preception filter to become hidden to the world around you like I do."

"I do not have that ability like you said, nor would I see any purpose of it for me, especially considering the fact that I see all these other creatures that look a little bit like me. So I can blend in better than a two-legged yellow talking fox or a large red talking lizard."

"You obviously have done some surveying since you escaped the digital field earlier."

"Like I said, I move at a high rate of speed plus my mind tends to move at a high rate of speed as well. It didn't take me very long to see most of what there is to see in this metal and glass jungle."

"Heya toots, whatcha doing up here?" A new voice suddenly spoke up from behind the kitsune as she turned and looked at the small purple humanoid creature that had long pointed ears and a red scarf around it's neck.

Renamon let out a sigh as she stood up and completely turned around as Kryomon did the same but simply walked forward a few steps. "What do you want Impmon?" The fox questioned as Kryomon stared at the imp-like digimon with a name to match, a confused expresion crossing the canine looking digimon's face.

"I was just in the neighborhood and I happened to hear your voice and I wondered what could you be doing up here at this hour and who or what were you talking too. And know I have my answer, you've found your self a little pooch to keep you company when your alone."

"A pooch? What is that supposed to mean?" Kryomon spat at the devious creature who acted as if he was scared before smiling mockingly at Kryomon.

"Oh so you can talk, I guess I was wrong about mutts, like you. Hahahaha."

Kryomon took an agitated step forward but was stopped by Renamon who held her left arm out in front of him. "Don't let Impmon get to you, he does that just to irritate others."

"Well it's working."

"I'm not scared at all, he doesn't look like he could take me on, let alone scare me."

**"FROST LIGHTING"**

Impmon closed his eyes and stuttered as he felt a cold chill shoot up his body. He reopened his eyes to see nothing wrong but Kryomon standing in front of him chuckling and smiling.

"What's so funny, nothing happened?" Impmon tried to take a step closer only to find himself falling flat on his face. He tried to stand up but fell backwards onto his butt. He looked down to see the roof below his feet covered in a thin layer of ice.

"You know if I wanted to I could have froze you in place. You should really watch what you say and who you say it too."

"Where did you find this guy?" Impmon directed towards Renamon as he sat up.

"It's a long story, and I don't feel like telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't concern you, it's not like you'd be that interested in it anyways, am I right?"

"Ahh, whatever." Impmon struggled to his feet and did the same as he slid his way off the sheet of ice and through the open service door for the roof of the building.

"How does he keep finding me?" Renamon asked herself as she turned to Kryomon who looked up to the kitsune digimon.

"So what do you suppose I do?" Kryomon questioned.

"About what?"

"About that Jaden kid. What do you want me to do about him?"

"I think you should talk to him, now wouldn't be a good time, so try finding him tomorrow, he'll probably be in the park. At least it's a safe bet he will be."

"Thank you." Kryomon said as Renamon turned back around and walked to the edge before jumping off and disappearing into thin air. Kryomon then proceeded to walk over to the sheet of ice which had since begun to melt in the humid air. He chuckled quietly to himself before walking away. _"Seems like my aim is getting better."_

* * *

><p><strong>August 4th, 2009<strong>

**8:00 AM JST**

**Shinjuku Upper High School | Shinjuku Ward**

"So let me get this straight Rika, this digimon just basically took down both Guilmon and Renamon as well as a third one, by only using one attack on each?" A girl with brunette colored hair asked, the question directed to a redheaded one.

"Exactly Jeri, I still don't get, and neither does Takato. I just hope Renamon manages to find him and gets some answers." Rika responded to the other girl. Rika had only just arrived a few minutes ago, and had already told Jeri everything.

Jeri had changed vastly since the D-Reaper incident. Her cheerful and friendly attitude had since completely returned. A noticeable change to her physical appearance being the lack of a puppet on her hand as she had finally outgrown any desire to have one. Her hairstyle had also changed, now with out the lopsided ponytail but rather a regular one in a normal spot for one that wore their hair in that way. Her outfit hadn't changed much on the other hand, she had begun to wear shorts and a top that had the same color as her dress from before the shorts had a blue jean color.

"What about this kid that he saved, what did you say his name was?"

"His name's Jaden Evans." Rika responded and as if right on cue a kid around the same age as both of the girls walked up to them. He was wearing camo colored cargo shorts and a black t-shirt with the words _'TAPOUT'_ strewn across the top part with tribal like designs running down the shirt beneath it, on his head was a blue baseball cap with a _'M'_ and a _'B'_ on it and in a way that made it look as if it were a glove. He looked at Jeri and Rika with a smile on his face.

"If I'm not mistaken I believe I just heard my name. Hey Rika, how are you today?" The boy asked as he turned to the redhead and stuck out his hand, which Rika promptly shook in greeting.

"I'm okay, how are you feeling, especially after yesterday."

"I'm good, nothing's broken, and not a single nightmare about what happened." Jaden replied, half joking on the last part.

"Nice to meet you Jaden, my name's Jeri Katou." Jeri said while smiling while slightly nodding.

"Nice to meet you to." Jaden replied with a nod as well.

"So where are you from Jaden?"

"I'm from America. I wasn't all that thrilled that I was moving here, but it's been okay so far."

"Aside from nearly been killed by a digimon?" Rika mocked with a sarcastic grin on her face.

"One downside so far. I won't complain though. Anyways, where's Takato?"

"No clue, might be running late again. He's got a horrible habbit of being tardy to class, or even school for that matter." Jeri answered, not knowing if Rika knew that either since this was the first time she would be in the same school as the others.

"Well if it isn't little Ms. Ice Queen. What brings you to our little quaint dungeon?" A new voice spoke up. The voice belonged to Kazu Shioda. Unlike most of the tamers, he hadn't changed one bit. He still walked around in the same outfit as he had for the past 3 or 4 years. His attitude towards everyone remained as arrogant and annoying as ever, of course his longtime friends Kenta and Takato wouldn't point that out in front of him.

Standing next to him was a kid wearing glasses, Kenta Kitagawa. His appearance hadn't changed much either, though his attitude had changed a bit, he acted a little bit braver at times when danger was around, although he still wasn't the first to react to it and he obviously still was the last to suggest any kind of action.

Rika just looked at him with an irritated expression on her face and sighed as she knew Kazu would be the last to put two and two together. "I go here now. How is it that I've had the unfortunate pleasure of knowing you for almost four years and yet you still are the same annoyance as when Takato first introduced me to you."

"Hurtful. Anyways if you guys are wondering where chumley is, he should be here soon, we kind of got a head start after meeting up with him at the park." Kazu instantly answered the question that Rika and Jeri were seconds away from asking. "So who's the newb? Is he your boyfriend Rika?"

The second that last sentence drove it's way out of Kazu's mouth Rika shot that look at Kazu, that said 'choose your next words carefully if you want to survive the day.' Before anyone could even blink though, Kazu felt a second steely glare aimed directly at him as he saw Jaden staring at him as if he was trying to burn a hole in Kazu's skull. "Better watch what you say. I don't even know you, but I can already tell that you're bound to get on my nerves on a constant basis."

"Jeez, can't take a joke huh?"

"I can take a joke but you obviously wouldn't be a headliner in a comedy show in my mind."

"Says you."

"Yeah, exactly what I said. You should just deal with it." Jaden huffed as he walked towards the school building. As Kazu looked on both confused and angered at the new kid's attitude at him.

"What the hell crawled up his pants?"

"The rare and elusive pest known as Kazu." Rika responded, chuckling as she enjoyed Kazu being told off by someone other than herself for once.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Another new voice spoke up as the small group looked up to see the familiar goggle head run up from behind. The goggles stayed the same as the previous day but a change from the neck down to the waist was obvious as the blue shirt had been replaced with a red t-shirt with the digital hazard symbol adorned by the gogglehead's red dino partner as well.

"You're new friend is the problem."

"Huh?" Takato's eyes quickly flashed in confusion at Kazu's remark, not knowing the reasoning behind it.

"He's talking about Jaden." Rika clarified, knowing Takato wouldn't get the hint. "Jaden got upset at a little joke Kazu said."

Kazu glared at Rika, finally letting the redheads sarcastic nature towards him. "All I said was if he was your boyfriend."

"You said that about someone who hadn't been here for more than a couple of days."

"How am I supposed to know that."

"You really are a clueless klutz."

"I don't have to listen to this, I'm out of here." Kazu spat as he spun around and stormed away, Kenta ran after Kazu in an attempt to get his friend to calm down. Rika began to smile in the mean time, feeling accomplished in causing the anger that gripped the brunette boy.

"Wasn't that a little harsh, Rika? It was just a joke." Jeri said, believing Rika had overreacted to the situation at hand.

"So, I don't want to deal with this for four years. Someone has to tell him off."

"It's just the way he is Rika, no one can change that." Takato explained, defending Kazu's actions from just a few minutes before.

"Someone at least needs to try."

"Rika." A voice suddenly called out as a large yellow bipedal fox materialized next to the redhead, her expression moving to all in the vicinity. "Hello Takato and Jeri."

"Hey Renamon." Jeri greeted while waving to the kitsune.

Takato simply nodded and smiled before looking at Rika and back to Renamon. "So Renamon, did you find him?"

"Yes I did, it took me a bit but I discovered him running through the city. I managed to catch up to him on the roof of the Hypnos building."

"Okay, do you find anything out?" Rika questioned hoping to learn anything about the mystery digimon they had seen the other day.

"Yes, first of all, it turns out the reason our attacks failed against him is because he stated that he is capable of moving at an extreme rate of speed. He was able to use that speed to play a trick on our eyes by making it appear he's there when he really isn't."

"Fooling Guilmon, that's believable, but you, Renamon? I can't see that happening." Takato responded, dumbfounded as to how it could fool the most intelligent and mature out of the first three tamer digimon.

"I don't understand it either, but he really must be faster than he lets on."

"Mmhmm. Did you find out his name?" Rika asked as she pondered that last answer.

"His name is Coyomon. I did manage to also find out why he's here."

Rika was pulled out of her deep thoughts as Renamon answered a question both her and Takato had pondered for after Renamon had left to find Coyomon, "And?"

"He said that he came here to find his purpose. He didn't know why he saved Jaden, all he knew was that that he wanted to escape the battle since he didn't want to fight but something in him kept telling him to protect Jaden and he did so."

"If I didn't know any better it sounds like there might be some kind of link between Jaden and Coyomon." Takato replied, mirroring the same thought Rika was thinking at the time.

"I told him the same thing, he thought it sounded like that might be right. He wasn't going to rule that possibility out. I simply told him that he should speak with Jaden."

"I guess that would be the only way we could find out if they do have a link to one another and uncover it." Rika explained agreeing to with Renamon's advice that was given to the wild dog digimon.

"Well we have to make sure it happens, there's no guarentee that Coyomon would just run into Jaden on the street." Takato implied.

"I don't think that'll be a problem Takato."

"What do you mean?"

"I already told Coyomon to wait at the park for him today. It shouldn't be that difficult, we just have to ensure that Jaden shows up to the park today."

"That was ingenious Renamon. Makes it simple to find out just what is going on."

"Doesn't surprise me at all." Rika smirked as she knew that Renamon was clever enough to think of something like what she had. At that moment the bell started ringing, signaling the beginning of school. "Well I guess we have to go to class. Renamon, keep a look out in case Coyomon decides to make an appearance here."

"As you wish." Renamon answered, promptly vanishing into thin air at that moment.

* * *

><p>"Welcome class, for those of you who don't know me or remember me, my name is Ms. Asaji." The teacher announced to the class, most of which hadn't stopped chatting with one another which in turn warranted a glare from the eldest person in the room. "Class quiet down!"<p>

"Psst, Kenta," Kazu whispered as Kenta glanced in his direction, attempting to avoid detection from the teacher who his friends had known for years since she was their teacher in Elementary and Middle school. How is it that we keep getting Ms. Asaji every year?"

"I don't really kno..." Kenta responded, freezing as he felt someone staring at him, he looked up to see the aforementioned adult looking directly at Kenta and Kazu.

"I'm still your teacher cause of the way they set things up here. Though I was under the impression that that would end after you students graduated from Middle School. I especially hope you two have matured enough to not be a constant distraction in this class." She turned to Takato who was sitting on the other side of Kazu and next to Rika in the back of the class. "And I hope you, Takato, will be more punctual than before."

"Of course I will, Ms. Asaji," The gogglehead replied, scratching the back of his head and nervously laughing, causing the woman to sigh as she went back to what she had been explaining before dealing with the usual discipline suspects in the room. "Anyways, as I was saying, we have a new student here that many of you have not met."

The teacher held out her hand and pointed to the dark blonde haired boy sitting in the back left corner of the room, the kid's chair was balancing on it's back legs, but all four hit the ground as soon as the he realized he had become the center of attention, which he never really liked in his own opinion.

"Stand up and tell the class a bit about yourself." The teacher instructed, while the boy reluctantly stood up and looked around for a second before taking a breath and opening his mouth.

"My name is Jaden Evans, I was born in Oconomowoc, Wisconsin in the United States of America, and I don't really feel like explaining my life's story."

"Stuck up brat." Kazu spat under his breath as Jaden sat down and resumed to leaning the chair on it's hind legs.

"Alright then, I'm gonna be handing out the syllabuses for each subject you will be taking in here this year, so if I can get a volunteer to hand these out for me?"

Outside of the school the leaves in the tree rustled, but not because of a breeze, but rather the arrival of an unexpected visitor to the school grounds as four paws landed on a branch causing it to wave up and down before settling as the creature stared through the leaves and into a window of the school in front of him.

"Okay now, this is the sixth building I've been to that looks like this kid might be at, but I have no idea how to find out if he's in there."

"He is in there, Coyomon. So you can stop worrying now."

"Renamon, is that you?" The wild dog digimon turned around to see the kitsune-like digimon leaning against the base of the tree. "Heh, I guess that answers my question."

"Why are you here? I did tell you, you could find him at the park later today."

"Well I'm not exactly the most patient digimon in existence. I kind of get agitated when I have to sit still for a extended period of time."

"Have you been running to every school in the city?"

"I think that would take too long, but this is the sixth such building I've been to this morning."

"Are you going to wait here till he comes out?"

"I guess so, I'll have to bare with the wait though." Coyomon turned his head as he heard the leaves rustle in an unusual fashion.

"Yay, I finally found somebody to play with!" A new voice called out, the tone sounding both cheerful and child-like as Coyomon suddenly saw what could only be described as a small white marshmallow looking creature, with two wing like ears jotting out of it's head, which had three black triangles surrounding a big red one on it's forehead. The creature landed in between Renamon and Coyomon and glanced at the fox digimon first before turning to the wolf-coyote hybrid digimon.

"Uhhh, who, er, what are you?"

"I'm Calumon, what's your name?"

"Umm, it's Coyomon. I'm guessing you're a digimon too?"

"He is, Calumon what are you doing here?" Renamon questioned, staring at the digivolution catalyst who was smiling like a oblivious 5-year old child with his finger in his mouth.

"I wanted to play with someone, but all the kids are in school, maybe you want to play."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather not."

"How about you?" Calumon asked as he turned to the other digimon in the vicinity.

"Not really, I don't even know you at all." Coyomon respectfully declined as he went back to staring at the building's window trying to make out the figures inside. Calumon frowned as the wings retracted into his head.

"Awww. But I wanted to play."

"You're more than welcomed to wait here with us." Renamon offered as Coyomon looked at her then Calumon in confusion.

"Why would you stay here?" Coyomon asked while looking back towards the window yet again.

"I have to make sure you stay out of trouble."

"You don't trust me yet, do you?"

"No I do not, but I don't have a reason to attack you right now, so as long as you watch what you do and say, you'll remain on my good side."

"I'm guessing I'd hate to see what your bad side looks like."

"Just ask Terriermon."

"Who now?"

"He's another tamers digimon, they're out of town at the current moment but you'll meet them soon enough. And you'll know him when you see him."

"Great just what I need more people I have to win over the trust from."

"You don't need his trust."

"Yeah from that description sounds like it."

* * *

><p><strong>3:30 PM JST<strong>

**Shinjuku Park | Shinjuku Ward**

The park was surprisingly quiet despite the kids getting out of school. But, the quiet and near empty scene was broken by five figures walking into the park three humans, a redhead girl, a brunette boy, and a dark blonde boy, as well as two creatures, better known as Digimon, accompanied them into the park, a yellow bipedal fox, and a red dino. The three had just left school and still had their backpacks with them. Rika and Takato had walked up the stairs but Jaden had stopped, the overwhelming feeling that someone or something was watching him constantly coming into the forefront of his mind.

Unknown to Jaden, however, he was being watched. In a tree just to the right of the shelter that the two tamers and their partners were sitting in. The creature's stare was fixated on the American that had decided to just shrug off the thoughts going through his head. Coyomon had left a few minutes before the school had let off. Though he was lucky enough to get a better idea of where he could find the kid he wanted to have a talk with. He sighed as how he would explain his predicament to the teen kept running through his mind. His attention was else where when he noticed Jaden had walked away towards a small hill that was probably a hundred yards from the shelter. Coyomon decided to stick to the trees for the time being and followed Jaden. He had thought about stopping the human but restrained that notion and stopped behind a tree that was next to a clearing where Jaden had laid down to relax and stare at the clouds passing by over head.

After a bit, Coyomon sighed silently and calmly and quietly strode over to the teen before stopping right over Jaden's face. "Hello."

"What the hell?" Jaden yelled, as his eyes shot open after he had dozed off, looked up to see the canine-like digimon staring directly at him before it finally registering in his brain that he wasn't in any real danger. "Wait a second, your that digimon from yesterday."

"That I am and my name is Coyomon."

"What are you doing here? I didn't expect to ever see you again."

"The same here, it never thought I'd have a reason to find you again. But I ran into that fox digimon from yesterday and she gave me some advice."

"You mean Renamon? What did she tell you?

"She told me that the reason why I saved you might be because we are linked together in some way."

"I don't follow."

"What I'm talking about is that she thinks that are destinies are intertwined with one another. She believes that we are meant to become partners."

"Huh, you mean I'm supposed to become a tamer and you would be my digimon partner?"

"Exactly, I don't understand how that could be, though it would make sense to me. I told her that I came here to find my purpose, maybe this is it. Maybe I was always meant to come to the human world and find my tamer."

"Destiny does have a weird way of working. I guess my families move here has a bit to do with my destiny as well, I guess I never thought about that. But anyways, I don't know how we could become partners. I mean Takato and Rika have these devices that are basically symbols of their friendship and partnerships with Guilmon and Renamon. I don't have that, I don't know if I'm supposed to your tamer, or someone who's supposed to help you find one."

"Hmmm." Was all Coyomon could muster as he noticed a strange energy emanating from Jaden's pants pocket Jaden soon noticed the distraction and reached into the pocket and pulled out his cell phone which had begun to glow a strange icy blue light.

"What's going on?" Jaden exclaimed as the phone in his hand began to change as it transformed in appearance. The phone, which was a regular phone with a keypad and screen visible on it, had changed into a slide phone with a full screen on top and the key pad underneath. The colors on the phone had changed from pitch black to a white and ice blue colors with black markings on it. The cell phone finally stopped glowing as it settled back down into Jaden's hand.

Both Jaden and Coyomon stared at the device intently trying to make heads or tails of the event that had just occurred. The screen was blank with no indication of it ever working before the transformation occurred.

"What is it?" Coyomon finally asked breaking the awkward silence that had descended upon the two.

"I think it's my cell phone, but I don't recognize it. It's like a new electronic device all together."

Coyomon went to open his mouth to talk some more, but stopped as the device caught the attention of the pair once more as it suddenly activated.

_'D-Slider Initialization Activating'_

_'Searching For D-Slider Owner'_

_'Owner Located… Owner Identified As Jaden Evans… Owner Is Confirmed As Intended Recipient.'_

_'Searching For Owners Partner'_

_'Partner Located… Partner Identified As Coyomon, Wild Dog Digimon, Attacks Identified As Blitzkrieg and Frost Lightning… Digimon Confirmed As Intended Partner.'_

_'D-Slider Initialization Complete'_

"What just happened?" Coyomon asked, despite knowing what the answer would be.

"I think we just became partners. And I'm guessing this is like the device the others have, but it looks nothing like what I remembered theirs looking like this."

"Did it say that it's called a D-Slider?"

"I guess it did. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I'm still confused as to how this device came to be."

_"Is this that digivice thing Takato mentioned yesterday?"_ Jaden thought as he looked at what was his cell phone, though it may still be it, before looking back to Coyomon. "I guess we're going to have to talk to Takato and Rika, maybe they can help us understand what happened just now.

"Well lets get going." Coyomon proclaimed as he turned in the direction the two had come from, granted it was seconds apart from one another. Both the newfound tamer and the digimon followed one another towards the storage shed that the two experienced tamers were waiting for Jaden to come back. "So how is this going to work? I mean being partners and all?"

"Good question, I think we need some kind of card thing, Takato mentioned something called Digi-Modify when I asked him about what a Tamer means. I kind of wish I had asked him to explain everything better. Maybe now is a better time than anything to get some more information about digimon, tamers, and being a tamer."

"I hope this Takato and Rika has all the answers we need."

"I'm not sure how much they could tell us, the way it seems is that they only know so much about this whole thing and that there's a million things they are still trying to find out themselves. I'm not even sure they'll have any answers we would have about this device other than the fact that it must be a digivice like the ones they have." Jaden continued to fiddle with the device rotating it in his hands trying to figure out it's design without a manual, which appeared to be a lack of.

"I think we're here." Coyomon piped up, causing Jaden to look up and notice that they had arrived back at the hideout that he had left a few minutes before. Upon seeing a red dinosaur staring at a butterfly that was flying around his head Jaden sighed before looking back at the digimon, which had not more than minutes earlier had no partner.

The Wild Dog Digimon looking up at his newfound tamer at the same time, Jaden smiling and nodding as he looked back out to the shelter, "Well Coyomon, here goes nothing."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p>An interesting turn of events, though I bet some of you had figured out that Coyomon would become Jaden's partner and Jaden would become a tamer. Those of you expecting more of the Rika interrogating Takato, don't be dissapointed about the lack of it in this chapter. I had intended for this chapter to be more about Coyomon's introduction into the story and eventual partnership with Jaden. I did leave out a couple of conversations in this chapter for the sake of revisiting them later in the story. Also the before the beginning of the last part was written in a sense that it was like watching over the shoulder of Coyomon, not exactly POV, so he didn't hear anything Jaden, Takato, and Rika were talking about.<p>

On a side note I have finally settled on how I will be writing out this story, I have decided to write it in like a book form, with each book acting like a different story arc. I would have to place some of the credit for my decision on Blazing Chaos' Dimensions story as I like the way he's structured his story. I am kind of using his story as a bit of a template as to how I will be writing out mine, but I will not be copying any elements from his. Any similarities you people notice between his and my stories will purely be coincidental and not intentionally done.

* * *

><p>Next Time on Matrix:<p>

Will Rika continue to question Takato about his feelings? Will she admit her own? What will be their reaction when Jaden confronts them about his situation? Just what exactly makes the D-Slider different from the D-Arc? Find out in the next chapter: Confrontations

Please Read & Review


	4. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and it's characters. Though I do own the OC's introduced in this story (unless I point it out), you can figure out which ones I'm talking about.**

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon: Matrix<strong>

_**By R-Mac**_

**Book 1: Connections**

**Chapter 3**

**Confrontations**

* * *

><p><strong>August 4th, 2009<strong>

**Narita International Airport | Narita, Japan**

**1:00 pm JST**

The gate doors opened up, allowing the passengers to exit off their flight, which had arrived a little more than 10 minutes prior. Among it's passengers was a boy about 15 years old, with blue hair and wearing a orange vest jacket.

"Henry, I'm hungry," complained a creature that looked like it was a cream colored dog-bunny. He was situated on top of the boy's head.

"We'll get something in a bit Terriermon. We have to go with my family and get our bags." Henry responded. "Besides you went through like ten bags of peanuts on the plane, so you just have to be patient."

"Tell that to my stomach, I can't get it to quiet down."

"Ugh, just wait."

Henry sighed as for the next some odd minutes as Henry and his family, which included his sister and fellow tamer Suzie and her partner Lopmon, who was much more well behaved and polite than Terriermon, despite looking strikingly similar to Terriermon aside from a different color scheme to her body and three small horns on her head compared to the one on her cream-colored counterpart. After they had finally reached the baggage claim and retrieved their bags, as well as ordered some lunch, much to the joy and jubilation of Terriermon, they got into their parents car which Janyuu had to leave behind while they were out of town.

"So Henry… what are we going to do… when we get home?" Terriermon asked, pausing constantly while he chewed his food, much to the chagrin to his Tamer.

"I just want to relax. We've been traveling across China for the past month. Though if I know any better you're gonna want to bother the others and brag about our trip."

"Yep, you read me like a tabloid magazine."

"This past month was probably the quietest month in terms of your jokes, Terriermon," Lopmon contested. Indeed it had felt like a while since self-proclaimed comedian had done a joke, partially due to the fact that he had been awe struck by the sights and sounds of China. "And were not back for more than five minutes and you just start back up like you've never stopped."

"What can I say, I gotta catch up on lost time." Terriermon responded, prompting sighs from Lopmon and Suzie, as well as a face palm from Henry as he groaned at the fact that this wouldn't subside for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku Park | Shinjuku Ward<strong>

**3:55 pm JST**

The park had exploded to life as kids and parents and people who were there to exercise, more specifically jogging. Though out of the many of the parks current inhabitants, four of them stuck out like a sore thumb. One was a 15 year old boy, who was wearing his trademark googles over his brunette colored hair, the other was a 15 year old girl with red hair tied up in the back, she had headphones in her ears, music playing that could be faintly heard if one listened closely. The other two were even more unusual looking to ones who didn't know of the norm of the area they were in, a red and black dinosaur and a yellow bi-pedal fox-like creature, commonly referred to as a kitsune. Silence had befallen the shelter they were sitting in, neither one knowing what to say after the third human in their group had wandered off around fifteen minutes ago.

Takato looked up at Rika who was detached from her world while her mp3 player was on. The teenage boy's thoughts found themselves conflicting with each other, hoping that his new friend, Jaden, hadn't managed to put his life in danger for the second time in as many days. The other thought, more pressing than the other and far more important in his opinion, concerned the question posed to him by his fellow tamer not more than a day ago. In fact if it weren't for Coyomon's arrival and other things that involved the canine-like digimon, Rika's accusation would've been the only thing dominating his thoughts, even during school.

"Uhh… R-Rika?" Takato finally spoke up, waving his hand nervously in front of the redhead's face. Rika looked up, half-wondering what Takato had to say as she removed the headphones from her ears.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I've been thinking, about what you said yesterday."

"You mean about me asking you that question about… well, you know."

"Ummm… yeah."

"You don't have to answer, it wasn't very right for me to give you the fifth degree. I didn't exactly feel to good about saying it."

"I understand what you mean. That sort of thing, talking about feelings towards people weather it's others or yours, it just isn't the Rika we've all known for the past 3 years. But me, I just get nervous anytime I'm around a conversation that even remotely relates that kind of thing."

"But you have changed."

"I know, and I have you and Henry to thank for that." Takato said, a smile growing on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well before I met you and Henry, the only people I ever truly felt comfortable to be around was Kazu and Kenta, but that was boring, I was stuck in a rut. Everyday it was wake up, go play cards with Kazu and Kenta, go to school, go home. Then I got this D-Arc, and after that everything changed, I created and met Guilmon, I had that dream…"

"Hold up, a dream? What's this dream you're talking about?" Rika questioned, wondering what this dream was, she had heard Takato mention this dream he had before he met Guilmon and the other tamers.

"I thought I had told you about it already."

"Not that I recall."

"Oh, well it wasn't much. I found myself floating in the air above a digimon battle. It was a Lynxmon fighting against… well against Renamon… your Renamon." Takato explained, pointing to the Kitsune who was glancing out of the entrance to the shelter but obviously was still listening in as her eyes shifted to the two human occupants.

"Wait, you're dream had Renamon in it?"

"Well… not just Renamon, you were in it as well."

"I was in this dream?" Rika said as curiosity started setting in.

"Well it was when you didn't care about Renamon as much as you did now."

"You don't think…"

"Takato, Rika!" a new voice piped up as Rika and Takato shot up to their feet in surprise at the sudden intrusion on their conversation. Rika mentally cursing the source of the voice for interrupting what could be her chance at getting an answer out of the gogglehead.

'Hmm, looks like Kryomon showed up after all.' Renamon thought, a slim, yet unnoticeable smirk appearing on her face. As the two figures ran up to the shelter, Jaden looking a little bewildered with Kryomon having the same expression while standing next to Jaden.

"Jaden, is anything wrong?" Rika asked, half wishing he'd just leave so her and Takato could finish their talk.

"Not entirely, but you'll never believe what just happen."

"You ran into another digimon and Kryomon saved you again?" Takato teasingly asked. A slight chuckle from Rika went unnoticed by the others in the area.

"No that's not what happened. This is what happened." Jaden pulled the D-Slider out of his pocket and showed it to Rika and Takato.

"Looks like a cell phone." Rika replied, pointing out the obvious.

"I know but this thing transformed from my cell phone. It happened after Kryomon found me. After it transformed it said that me and Kryomon were partners."

"So wait, what your saying is that this cell phone is actually a digivice and your now a tamer and Kryomon's your digimon." Takato said, repeating what Jaden had just stated.

"That's exactly what he just said gogglehead," Rika responded, with a slight grin on her face. "But what I don't get is why this digivice is different from ours."

"I was wondering that too, after Takato showed me his yesterday and this here, I didn't know if this was the same device. But it called itself a D-Slider." Jaden continued

"Hmm, sounds like the name might fit this thing's design. Any ideas on what it can do?"

"No, I have no idea."

"So you have a tamer too just like me and Renamon?" Guilmon asked the wild dog digimon, who looked at the dino digimon

"I guess I am. I'm not going to complain, I now believe this was my purpose all along."

"Hey look Guilmon and Renamon found a little puppy to play with." A new voice cried out as the three digimon looked up to see a blue haired boy and a cream and mint colored dog-bunny walking up to the shelter, the former actually doing the walking whilst the latter sat on his head. "Does this mean I'm out of the loop?"

"Henry, you're back?" Takato said as he peered out of the shelter to see the scene that was playing out behind him. "When did you get back in?"

"Hey Takato, hey Rika. My family got back at one. We just got back to our house an hour ago."

"Yeah traffic was like that hell known as Los Angeles today."

"Terriermon!"

"Momentai, Henry."

"How do you know what LA traffic is like?" Jaden said as he walked up behind Takato and Rika, Henry's face showing a hint of confusion at the kid's sudden entrance into the conversation.

"Television, how else would you find out."

"Um, have we met before?" Henry asked, knowing that this person wasn't here when he had left for vacation.

"Oh right, almost forgot, my name's Jaden Evans." Jaden answered sticking his hand out. Henry eying him for a second before shaking the dirty blonde's outstretched hand.

"Henry Wong, I suppose you just moved here?"

"'Just' being an understatement my family moved here back on August 1st. Crazy first couple of days here in Japan for me."

"I don't follow, what do you mean?"

"He's talking about me in particular." The wild canine digimon spoke up as he walked over to his newfound tamer's side.

"Um who are you?" Henry asked, curious as to who this digimon was. But, before Kryomon opened his mouth, Henry's D-Arc started beeping and lit up, a picture showing up on it's screen.

"Kryomon. Wild Dog Digimon. Attacks are Blitzkrieg and Frost Lightning."

"I guess that answers my question."

"Hold up a second," Rika interjected as if mirroring Takato and Jaden's expressions of surprise and their thoughts. "How is that possible that your digivice had Kryomon's information but ours gave us a big fat goose egg?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Yesterday, when Kryomon bioemerged, along with that other digimon, his information wouldn't come up on Rika's or mine." Takato explained, pointing to himself and Rika, while at the same time trying to avoid eye contact with the redhead for fear of Henry asking about the unusual nervousness Takato was trying to mask.

"Hmm, no idea, sounds a lot like when Guilmon first appeared. But what's this about another digimon."

"I wasn't the intended digimon to bioemerge, but I hitched a ride on a Centarumon and when I arrived in this world I found myself face to face with Jaden here." Kryomon explained, looking up to his partner.

"Then we came along and thinking he was hostile Guilmon and myself attacked him, but it did not affect him at all. Add to that he took us down in one shot each." Renamon continued, knowing Terriermon wouldn't pass up the advantage of this info.

"You're telling us that the great and powerful Renamon, was taken down by a little puppy?" Terriermon laughed, practically falling off his tamers head in the process.

"It wasn't her fault though, they had no clue what they were fighting." Jaden defended, having witnessed the battle the day before.

"Yeah, Kryomon is incredibly fast and what we thought was Kryomon was simply a misleading illusion of him as he already dodged their attacks before it got there. He even took out a Champion level digimon in one shot as well." Rika explained, attempting to be a buzz kill towards Terriermon's joyful actions.

"How did he manage that?" Henry questioned, knowing that Guilmon had done the same but not in that same fashion.

"A well placed shot with my Lightning Frost attack." Kryomon responded while staring at Terriermon, who had stopped laughing so he could hear the conversation better, and to catch his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>6:15 pm JST<strong>

**Streets of Shinjuku | Shinjuku Ward**

The four tamers and their partners had continued to converse for the next few hours or so, the majority of the conversation was finding out what Henry had done on his trip to China with his family and his and his sisters partner, as well as helping Jaden with some of the basics of being a tamer. After a while the four pairs had separated to make their way home. Jaden and Kryomon had been walking down the road for a bit now, Jaden staring at his digivice, trying to figure out what it could do as Kryomon made sure his new found tamer didn't walk into a light pole or another person.

"Jaden?"

"…" Jaden didn't reply as he started pressing buttons on the d-slider trying to make it work but nothing was happening so far.

"Jaden?"

"…" Still no response from the teen as Kryomon started to grow a little frustrated. He finally stopped in his tracks and looked at the boy who continued on ahead.

"JADEN!"

"What… OW! DAMN IT!" Jaden had looked up in time to smash his face directly into a light pole in front of him. "What is it Kryomon?"

"Well first of all you should really pay attention to where your walking. Secondly, what I wanted to ask you was, do you think we'll be okay?"

"I'm not following, what are you talking about?"

"I mean as a tamer and a digimon, do you think we could handle ourselves in a battle? I mean the others have loads of experience and they told me that they have stronger forms. I've only digivolved once and it was into Kryomon."

"What were you before you were Kryomon?"

"I don't remember what I looked like but I was known as Lokimon."

"Lokimon? That sounds familiar. I wonder how long it will be till you do attain your next digivolution. And what you would look like."

"My thoughts exactly. I've just been wondering about a lot of things."

"Would you like to share what's on your mind with me?"

"Well, I've been really confused as to how you're gonna explain me to your family. If you didn't know about digimon before the others and me, I can only imagine how your parents will react to a talking creature like me?"

"Parent, it's just my father and me who are here." Jaden corrected, looking at the ground as the terrible memories came back.

"Excuse me? Aren't you humans supposed to have two parents, a father and a mother?" The wild dog digimon asked, not knowing everything about his partners past.

"My mother died five years ago. She was in this terrible accident and it left me and my dad all alone. I still haven't got over it and I have no idea if my dad ever truly got over it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright, you were bound to find out eventually. Anyways, I was just gonna improvise but I guess we should come up with something."

"I think I have a good idea we could use."

"Let's hear it."

"Okay, well, I've seen these animals all over the place, I think they're called dogs, and they kind of look like me or maybe it's I look like them, I don't know."

"So you're saying I should tell my dad that you're a stray dog that followed me home. That could work, at least it should until I figure out how to tell my dad what you really are."

Just then Jaden's D-Slider started going off as the screen shifted to a map. The teen quickly looked back at the phone-like digivice as two dots appeared on it, one blue and one red.

"What's this thing doing now? What's with the dots?"

"Jaden… I think it's telling us that there's a digimon coming."

"How can you tell?"

"I can sense it."

"Well I wish this blasted thing had a map legend at least. So we could tell which dot is us then." Just as Jaden said that he tapped the screen and the red dot started emitting a red circle outward towards the blue dot. "Hold up, I think this red dot is the digimon's location, it must be like a gps system, telling us the destination and our location must be the blue dot."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but it's almost like this device is using my contact with it to send me like a mental instruction manual."

"It's as good an explanation as we're gonna get isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't it do it before?"

I don't have a clue, let me try something real quick." Jaden proceeded to slide his finger up to the top of the d-sliders screen, causing an arrow to reveal itself. "Yes it worked!"

"What did?"

"We've got a direction to go, come on." Jaden said as he sprinted in the direction the arrow had been pointing, Kryomon following not far behind.'God, I hope I know just what the hell I'm getting myself into here.'

The digital field in a busy street had taken bystanders by complete and udder surprise. Some were running away from it in field while some were taking pictures of it before joining the fleeing crowd. Jaden and Kryomon had managed to work their way through the crowds and were now standing in front of it. Kryomon was staring at it determinately but unsure whether to go blindly into a battle that he was almost certain wouldn't be as simple as the Centarumon battle was.

"Jaden, I'm ready when you are."

"Right, let's go."

Jaden shielded his eyes as the tamer and digimon ran into the digital field. As soon as Jaden could see better, he uncovered his eyes and looked around before his eyes settled on a single figure standing in front of them. Kryomon soon saw the same figure and looked towards Jaden.

"This isn't to be easy, is it?"

"I'm thinking the same thing, but what is that digimon exactly?"

The digimon in question was giant green dinosaur with spikes growing from his nose down to his tail and wears a danger symbol on each shoulder. The most glaring feature on it was two red-and-black ringed tusks that were coming out of its back. The digimon snarled at the tamer and his partner as he began to walk menacingly towards them. Jaden looked down at the D-Slider as the digimon's info showed up on it.

"Tuskmon, Champion Level Dinosaur Digimon. Attacks are Horn Buster and Slamming Tusk."

"Okay, aside from the fact that he looks cool…"

"JADEN!" Kryomon screamed as he tackled his partner to the side as Tuskmon's foot came crashing down right in the spot Jaden had been standing in.

"You really need to pay attention!" Kryomon continued as him and Jaden got up.

"I know, I know!" Jaden said, as he dropped back down to the ground, ducking under Tuskmon's tail that had been swung around. "You have to try and stop him, before he causes a ton of damage."

"You know that I'm not strong enough to take this giant lizard down on my own."

"At least stall for time until someone else comes along, I'm fairly certain that we're not the only ones to receive an alert about this."

"I can try." Kryomon said before sprinting at the large green dinosaur that searching for an opponent to fight. **"FROST LIGHTNING!"**

A icy blue beam shot out of the wild dog digimon's mouth and struck Tuskmon in the back of its head. The digimon quickly turned around a started charging at the Kryomon.

**"SLAMMING TUSK!"**

Tuskmon attempted to ram his horns into Kryomon, who jumped to the side and circled around before charging at the overgrown lizards blindspot.

**"BLITZKRIEG!"**

Kryomon slamed into the back of Tuskmon's left arm only to bounce off and then swatted away by the dinosaur's tail.

"Kryomon!" Jaden took a step forward before stopping as he saw Tuskmon glance at him. He backed up as Tuskmon turned around and started towards the teenager.

**"FROST LIGHTNING!"**

Another ice beam struck Tuskmon in the back, redirecting the lizard's attention back towards the coyote-like digimon standing behind him, a determined and angered look crossing the face of the rookie as he darted forwards.

"Get away from him!" Kryomon screamed as he lept into the air.

**"FROSTKREIG!"**

Kryomon opened his mouth preparing another icy beam, but this time the beam surrounded Kryomon as he slammed into Tuskmon. The ice around Kryomon shattered on impact, causing an almost instantaneous freezing to occur up Tuskmon's entire left arm, while the wild dog digimon landed next to his tamer.

"That was awesome, Kryomon. I didn't know you could do that."

The two looked at Tuskmon, who had begun furiously clawing at the ice encased arm of his.

"Neither did I, but it's like I can think much more clearly now, and something inside me was telling me to give it a try."

"Well, looks like it worked."

"I could use a little help though, don't you have any of those card things that the others were talking about?"

"I wish I did, but I didn't ask to borrow any."

**"HORN BUSTER"**

Tuskmon had finally freed his arm and turned back to the two other inhabitants of the digital field at the time, proceeded fired a laser beam from his horns directing it towards Jaden.

"JADEN!"Kryomon yelled as he shoved his tamer out of the way, taking the blast himself. Jaden landed hard on the ground and slid a few feet before turning around and seeing his partner on the ground, data crackling on the coyote as he continuously slipped in and out of consciousness.

"Oh my god, Kryomon!" Jaden yelled as he stumbled over towards the form of the his digimon partner. "Kryomon, are you alright."

"W-why… are you asking m-me that?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I-it… should be… me asking… that q-question."

"No, you shouldn't. I wasn't the one who pushed you out of the way of an attack. I should be thanking you but I'm more worried about you."

"I'm not… I'm not sure I have much left t-to fight back with. Th-this might be… goodbye."

"No! Don't you dare say that, it's not goodbye. Not by a longshot. We just met, and we just became partners."

"Y-you… have to get out of here. I can't protect you in this state, you have to save yourself."

"Did you not hear me just now? I am not going anywhere! We're a team, no one get's left behind."

"Y-you really are a cr-crazy idiot… y-you know that."

Jaden smirked at the last comment, he wanted to get out of there, it was far too dangerous for an average human being. However, he couldn't leave, not after the short time he had known Kryomon. A short time, in which in only a day the two had met and almost instantly became friends. Jaden never gave up on anything before, and he wasn't about to start now. He had promised his mom when she passed away, that he wouldn't ever quit on anything, no matter the difficulty and no matter the danger, and he wasn't about to break that promise.

**"HORN BUSTER!"**

Jaden looked up to see Tuskmon preparing a killing blow to the injured digimon and, due to his proximity to Kryomon, Jaden as well. Jaden threw his arm's up in a futile attempt to shield himself from the attack, and by doing so he didn't see what happened next.

**"MOON NIGHT KICK!"**

Jaden was waiting for the end to come but it never did and he dropped his arms to see another digimon delivering a swift, yet painful, kick to Tuskmon's face, throwing the dinosaur digimon off balance and loosing control of the attack, which slammed into the roof of a nearby building causing rubble to fall to the sidewalk and street below. The attacker then landed in front of Jaden before turning to face him.

"What the hell?" Jaden exclaimed as he looked at the digimon in front of him.

"Looks like you could use some help." The digimon replied. It was a large white rabbit-like digimon, with yellow moon shaped markings and bluish-purple ear tips and torso, it had black gloves with a yellow moon on each hand and a pendant like necklace with yet another moon on it.

"W-wh-who are you?" Jaden stumbled through the question, unknowing weather this digimon was friend or foe.

"No time for introductions and pleasantries. Here, take this." The overgrown rabbit explained, as she pulled a card out of one of her gloves, and proceeded to toss it over to the teenage boy, who looked on even more confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Just use it. A friend of mine said it'll help your partner recover." The digimon explained as she jumped in the are dodging a fist from the now frustrated and angered Tuskmon.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Jaden muttered to himself, the card was now held in his left hand and his D-Slider in his right, Jaden's finger slid over the screen causing the boy to flinch a bit as he felt the answer reveal itself to him. "Okay, this blasted device needs to stop that. It's making me feel stupid."

Jaden spun the digivice in his hand before pressing a button one of the sides. As soon as he did that, a small slot opened up and Jaden preceeded to slide the card in the phone as it registered in the reader.

_**"DIGI-MODIFY!"**_

_**"RECHARGE ACTIVATE!"**_

Kryomon's eyes shot open as he felt his energy returning and the pain begin to fade away from his body as he stood up.

"It worked. How you feeling now?"

"Better than before, I am definitely back in the fight now." Kryomon exclaimed as he sprinted off into the fight. Jaden looked on, not realizing his D-Slider had begun to glow.

**"TEAR ARROW!"**

**"BLITZKRIEG!"**

Tuskmon flinched as he was struck in the face by an icy arrow lauched from the stickup on Lekismon's back. However the flinch caused Tuskmon's tail to block Kryomon's own attack. The wild dog digimon landed on his feet in front of his partner. "Damn it, that idiot should have waited."

"Kryomon, you have to cut that thing some slack, she did help you out."

"Regardless, I am not just going to back away and let her take the glory." Kryomon responded as he began to walk back towards Tuskmon who was furiously snapping it's teeth and firing blast after blast at the large rabbit digimon.

"I get what you're talking about. You're not about to give up and I'm not planning on objecting to it."

Just then a blinding light caught Jaden's attention. He looked down to see it coming from the D-Slider in his hand. "What the hell is it now?" Jaden looked up to see the same light engulfing Coyomon as he also heard his digivice start beeping rapidly.

**"Digivolution"**

**"Coyomon digivolve to…"**

Coyomon was enveloped in a mesh-like egg as he was stripped down into nothing but wireframe. His size grew about two and a half times larger than his rookie stage. His fur became a slightly faded light blue color with a dark blue stripe on each side of his body, white markings on his face and lower parts of his legs just above his feet. He retained the same icy blue eyes as his rookie form. The mesh egg broke as the champion level emerge as a blue vapor emitted from his body.

**"Jaxmon!"**

"Whoa! Kryomon… is that… is that you!" Jaden cried out in amazment.

"Oh yeah, it's me alright. This feeling is incredible."

"If your done with you're little pow wow there, I could use a little help here." The rabbit digimon.

"Go show the little bunny what you've got!"

"Exactly what I'm thinking." Jaxmon replied as he sprinted off.

**"ALPINE TEMPEST!"**

Jaxmon charged forward as the blue vapor began to intensify and unleashed a barrage of icicle-like spikes which hurtled towards the green dinosaur. Tuskmon's attention, which was fixated on the white rabbit digimon, quickly turned towards the attack which instantly impacted all over the dino digimon's form. The white rabbit took the distraction to her advantage and advanced on their enemy.

**"MOON NIGHT BOMB!"**

A ball of water formed in the digimon's hand before she threw it at Tuskmon's face, impacting and causing a sudden drowsiness to set in.

**"HOR… HOR… HORN… BUSTER!"**

A weak laser beam was fired from his horns, but began to dissipate before long.

"Jaxmon, time to finish off this overgrown fossil!" Jaden yelled, realizing an opening to end the battle in front of them.

**"NULL VAPOR!"**

Jaxmon howled and began to disappear as the entire digital field became enveloped in a blue mist. Tuskmon meanwhile began to throw his bodyweight in all directions attempting to shake the drowsiness off and hit the unseen canine digimon. The giant digimon suddenly stumbled as he was struck repeatedly by what appeared to be an invisible force. The mist began to dissipate as everyone looked for Jaxmon before looking up and seeing the wild dog flip in the air while preparing to finish the enemy off.

**"CELSIUS…"**

A blue energy ball began to form in his mouth as he pulled his head back.

**"BLAST!"**

A massive wave of cold energy slammed into the ground and Tuskmon who exploded into bits of data which began to be absorbed into Jaxmon's body. Jaxmon then landed on the ground as Jaden ran up to him.

"That was awesome dude, so it's Jaxmon now, huh?"

"In this form, yeah it is." Jaxmon replied as he looked down to his partner.

"Looks like this battle is over, so I will take my leave." The rabbit digimon watching the two said as she began to walk away.

"Wait!" Jaden called out, trying to stop the friendly digimon from leaving. "Who exactly are you?"

"My name's Lekismon, and my friend wanted me to help you out. I don't know why, and that's all I'll say." The rabbit said before jumping away from the scene and disappearing from sight.

"I guess that's better than getting nothing."

"Jaden!" A voice called out from behind Jaden as the two stared at the building the rabbit had leapt onto. Jaden turned around to see Henry running up to them with Terriermon on his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Henry." Jaden replied as soon as Henry caught up to him and his champion level partner.

"We missed the fun already, didn't we?" Terriermon asked as he crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah you did. You should move faster next time." Jaxmon replied, a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Wait, is that Kryomon?" Henry asked, finally noticing the difference in Jaden's partner's appearance.

"In the flesh." Jaxmon answered as Jaden nodded.

"I take it you digivolved." Henry explained, "A little faster than the Terriermon and the others if you ask me."

"If you were to ask me, my champion form is cooler looking."

"Terriermon!"

"Momentai, Henry."

"Meh, let the bunny boy live in his own little world, it doesn't bother me." Jaxmon interrupted, being met with laughs from the two humans next to him.

"Moving on... is Jaxmon stuck like this forever or is it temporary."

"It should be temporary, I mean it he didn't exactly digivolve on his own did he?"

"I'm not sure, I guess so. I should really get going or my grandma will be throwing a fit about me not being home for dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku Park | Shinjuku Ward<strong>

**6:30 PM JST**

Lekismon landed in front of the playground gracefully as she began to glow and shrink down to a smaller rabbit digimon. She started looking around before finding a girl sitting on a swing. The girl had bubblegum pink hair and grey eyes. She was wearing dark blue jeans, grey eyes, a gold bracelet, a pinkish red t-shirt with a heart design, and a green hoodie with the symbol of light on the back. She was staring at a white device in her hand as the digimon walked up to her.

"You were right, that boy did need a little help."

"What did you expect Lunamon, it was his first battle." The girl responded, looking up from the device in her hand.

"I still don't understand why you had to eavesdrop on him and his friends. You could have just walked up and introduced yourself."

"It's not as easy as you think it is. You just don't go up to a cute guy, out of the blue, and say something your not prepared to do. It just doesn't seem like the right thing to do."

"I get the feeling you just want to make a game out of this, is that why you handed me that specific card?"

"Heh, I can't seem to slip anything by you, can I, Lunamon?"

"Nope, not at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Evans Residence | Shinjuku Ward<strong>

**7:30 PM JST**

"You do know the responsibility that comes with this?"

"Of course I do dad. I just couldn't leave this poor defenseless creature all alone out there, who knows what could've happened if I did leave it behind."

"Alright, as long as you know what you're getting yourself into, I'll allow it."

Jaden smiled as he lead Coyomon into his bedroom, and shutting the door behind him. Kryomon looked around, taking in the surroundings of his partners bedroom. Posters of athletes adorned one wall and pennants were hanging above it. Below the posters and pennants was a simple bed that wasn't made. A shelf with a number of trophies and pictures on it was against an adjoining wall. Against the wall sat a dresser with a medium sized flat screen tv and a game console on it. Next to the dresser sat a desk which Jaden's laptop was settled on.

Jaden dropped his bag on the floor next to the desk and sat down on a chair that he had pulled out from the desk. Kryomon finally stopped looking around the room and walked up to his new friend and chuckled.

"Poor defenseless creature?" Kryomon sarcastically asked.

"I had to make it sound convincing."

"I guess telling him the truth was out of the discussion."

"How do you think that would turn out. Apparently I'm the only person in existence that didn't know about digimon and my dad's under the impression that they are dangerous creatures that are nothing more than ticking time bombs waiting to go off. If he found out that you are one, I don't think I'll ever see you again."

"That sure is a tough situation you're in."

"Jaden?" A female's voice called out as Jaden heard a knock on the door.

"I'm decent grandma, you can come in." Jaden responded as his bedroom door opened up. "What can I help you with?"

Jaden's grandma walked into the room and glanced over at the canine-like creature, which had climbed up onto the bed in the meantime, before looking back towards her grandson with a slight frown on her face. "You can help by telling me the truth."

Kryomon's eyes widened at that moment and Jaden swallowed a lump that instantly formed in his throat. "W-what?"

"Oh come on now Jaden, I know when you're lying, and since when does a dog look like that?"

"I-I don't know what you mean?"

"Jaden, she's not buying it." Kryomon suddenly spoke up. Earning himself gazes from both humans in the room, one of surprise and one of nervousness.

"Fine," Jaden reluctantly agreeing with Kryomon. He looked at his grandma while scratching the side of his face. "If I tell you the truth, can you promise not to tell dad. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"I promise dear." His grandmother agreed with a slight smile forming.

"Okay, this dog is not actually a dog. But rather a digimon."

"That much I've already figured out."

"And his name isn't Coy, it's Kryomon. And he's my partner."

"You have to tell your father the truth."

"I can't tell him, I just can't."

"And why won't you?"

"Because, you heard him last night when the news talked about the digimon sighting yesterday. He just went off on a half hour rant on how digimon are destructive beings who shouldn't be here cause they will only cause pain and misery. I'm not sure what would happen if I tell him the truth about Kryomon. I just met Kryomon and I just became his tamer. I don't want to lose him before I even get to know him." Jaden's head dropped as he finished talking. A silence then quickly descended on the room as Kryomon stared at his tamer while Jaden's grandma walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I understand if you feel that you're not ready to tell you dad, but he'll find out eventually. Weather it's from you or an outside source that he finds out from is in your hands." His grandma smiled as she knelt down to be at eye level with him. "I know for a fact that you're mother would be proud of you, no matter the choice you make."

"If only she was here, maybe she could help me understand what I have to do, it's just making me feel alone. After you head back to the U.S. I'll just feel alone again, coming home to an empty house again, and that my dad working for all hours of the day doesn't make me feel any better."

"Jaden, you have to remember to remember that you're mother is in a better place now and she's able to watch you grow up every day. You shouldn't think that you're alone ever." Jaden's grandma stood up and began to leave the room. "Your mother is with you always, even when it doesn't seem like she is."

After his grandma had left the room, Jaden looked at the ground, a increasingly saddened look on his face as Kryomon walked up to his tamer. "Jaden?"

"Huh, what is it Kryomon?"

"What exactly happened to your mom?"

Jaden rubbed his eyes before sighing, "I guess if I should tell you everything about me, I have to tell you all there is to know."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p>Another step completed for Jaden and Kryomon. I'm not going to have each chapter focus on him just so you know. And I don't plan on unvailing his Ultimate Level just yet, let Kryomon get a few battles as Jaxmon under his belt first.<p>

I should also point out to those who haven't read the last chapter in the past day or two, I decided to change Coyomon's name to Kryomon after it was brought to my attention that another writer on here had a digimon oc with the exact same name. A little fact about the new name is it's a play on the word Coyote and Cryokinesis (The term to describe cold and ice manipulation) I chose the spell it with a 'k' for my own reasons.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Now that Jaden and Kryomon are partners and Kryomon has reached his Champion level, what's next for them? Also, who is this mystery tamer and why did she send LunamonLekismon to help them and what does she mean by 'making a game out of it'? And will Takato finally answer Rika's question?

Find out in the next chapter: Distractions.


	5. Author's Note

I know a lot of you are waiting for the next chapter to this fic and I'd more than love to continue it. However, I got to thinking and I figured out that I have no idea where to take this after the next couple of chapters. So I've decided to shut down this project. I will give it another go at writing a digimon fic. I've already though of it. Don't worry, if your a fan of Jaden and Kryomon, they will be appearing in the my fic. Jaden will be a main character. The new fic will still take place in the tamers universe, but in the future in that world.


End file.
